Of Fairies and Ice Mice
by DragonSlayerArts
Summary: Gray Fullbuster's life was not normal, per say. He grew up an orphan in the rural outskirts of London with nothing but the memories of his parents, until he was ultimately rescued by a... witch?... named Ur. Follow Gray in his adventures through Hogwarts in this series-of-one-shots-that-almost-is-a-story. The question still remains: Can anyone melt Gray's frozen heart? Hogwarts!AU
1. Chapter 0

Hey peoples of Fanfiction! This is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope it exceeds expectations. I'm not real familiar with this site yet, so if you have any suggestions, please comment and help me improve! Feedback much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this Fairy Tail/Harry Potter AU fic. Thanks! ~ DSA (I'm abbreviating my name from now on. It's too much to type out.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter as much as I wish I did. They are property of Hiro Machima and J. K. Rowling respectively.

**Prologue: The End of His Beginnings**

**December 18, 1950**

Sirens blared. Guns were loaded. The cops were closing in, and the small community of orphans just looked on in horror.

"It's the police! Run, you dolts!" the oldest of the lot (a girl of a mere 15 years) managed to call out, having snapped out of her daze. That broke the spell upon the horror-stricken group, and the abandoned barn house that 20 children called home erupted into chaos.

In the corner of the building, a little 8-year-old boy blinked his dark blue eyes blearily. Donning his usual frown, he rolled over and went back to sleep, hardly registering the stampede of minors as they attempted to escape. It was not until the police had surrounded the building that the boy finally woke to see the barrel of a gun aimed right at his face.

With a thick gulp, little Gray Fullbuster inched away from the weapon, snuggling deeper into the ragged chicken-feed sacks that he used for blankets. He glanced around nervously, hoping to see a familiar face, but his eyes were only met with trampled bedding.

It did not come as a surprise that the other orphans had abandoned him. They had always considered him a strange child, and it was a miracle that they hadn't kicked him out yet. Gray attributed that to the fact that probably no one remembered he was even there. The thing was, strange happenings always occurred around Gray; they were small happenings, but still supernatural happenings nonetheless, say a blanket levitating toward him when he was cold or the door slamming on its own when he was having a bad day. And today was an extra bad day for the kid; if the door hadn't been knocked off its last hinge by the police officer, it would have been slamming until if broke on itself in the process.

But back to the situation at hand, the officer had yet to redirect the weapon from the frightened child's temple while he questioned him, well attempted to that is. Gray, like any other sane kid on earth, would not and could not say a word in response while a lethal weapon was poised and ready to shoot him to High Heaven. Plus, he had heard about the cops from the older kids. Apparently, they tied you up and tossed you into a car and carted you off to the middle of nowhere, and the victim was never seen again! They also specifically targeted orphans, or so Gray had heard.

"What's yer name, kid? Where're yer parents?" The gun-wielding officer asked condescendingly, "Oh, but I guess ya don't got any if yer campin' out in this dump."

Gray whimpered as his mind was assaulted with memories at the word "parents," and the brute sneered and kicked him roughly. "Ya didn't answer my question, kid. Cat got yer tongue?"

It was at this point that Gray's smart mouth started running, "Actually, that was two questions, and my tongue's right here. See?"

"Why you…!" The cop grabbed a fistful of the boy's raven hair and rammed him against the wall, gun still trained on Gray, "And to think we were gonna take you to the system. Seems ya don't deserve it."

His hand was set around the trigger.

The boy's eyes widened fearfully...

_Bang!_

The police officer had pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down for Gray as he watched the large officer looming over him, looking every bit like a monster from the pits of Hades. Would this be the end? Was he to die by a bullet to the head with the sour breath of his murderer wafting around him? At this point, everything developed a blue tint, time returned back to normal, and there was a resounding _crack! _

Gray Fullbuster…

Was still alive! Trembling madly, crying buckets, but still standing and breathing. Further analysis of the situation revealed that a thick dome of ice had materialized at the very last millisecond, seemingly out of thin air. The bullet had penetrated partially before being stopped in its tracks. The officer was stunned, completely baffled by what had just occurred. He simply stared, and stared, and stared… Then he turned tail and fled to the rest of his band of drunken cops.

Unfortunately, the shock that the foundations of the old barn had suffered was too much for its decaying frame. With a tremble and the sound of splintering wood, the building began raining down in pieces. Gray, still in shock and trapped under his ice shield, could do nothing as the rafters crashed to the packed dirt floor. Bit by bit the house crumbled, and the boy sat there, alive only because of a cracking layer of ice. Finally, the shield around Gray buckled under the stress, resting several hundred pounds of timber on the boy's back, trapping him beneath it, pinning him to the ground.

Gray finally revived slightly and cried out in pain. His face was stinging, courtesy of freezing tears and several cuts. He struggled underneath the weight for a bit before resigning himself to his fate and began to cry once more. Gray wasn't sure how long he cried and wiggled, trying to regain feeling in his legs.

After several hours, or possibly days, Gray heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. He lifted his gaze weakly to the newcomers, registering two silhouettes outlined against the snowy winter sky: one a woman, the other a young boy.

"Lyon, get some bandages and water, quick!" the woman ordered.

"Coming right up, Ur!" this "Lyon's" figure sprinted away, presumably to get food and water. _What for? _Gray thought hazily, _You people look healthy enough._

"Hang in there, little one. This might feel slightly uncomfortable." The lady grabbed Gray's arm firmly. Gray tried to resist, but he found himself unable to move. All he could do was groan and whine. "Shh… It will be okay. You'll be free in a second! I'm Ur, Ur Milkovich, by the way."

There was a _pop_ and the world disappeared in a swirl of color, accompanied by the sensation of being squeezed through a tube.


	2. Mayhem on the Hogwarts Express

Wow guys! Thanks for the support on this story! It truly warms my heart. :3

Also, I guess I didn't specify enough. The _pop_ from last chapter was from when Ur apparated Gray out from under the wood, and yes... this is a Gruvia fic (You'll see this more eventually, but they are my OTP)! Thank you everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter!

So, while last chapter was sorta dark, be prepared for some wackiness now… And sorry, I sorta made Natsu out to be a brat. Most of this is told from Gray's perspective, so I have to make him annoying. Besides, don't you see Natsu as that adorably awkward, sorta short preteen who picks fights with all the wrong people? ~ DSA

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not and will never own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and J. K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

**Mayhem on the Hogwarts Express**

**September 1, 1953**

"Hurry up, Gray! The train's going to leave soon!"

"I'm trying, Lyon. Shut it," 11-year-old Gray Fullbuster grumbled as he finally heaved his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and turned to grab his owl. "Besides, if you're so impatient, you can help me yourself."

"Nope! Where's the fun in that?" 3rd year Lyon Vastia asked, popping the "p" and smirking cockily at his adopted brother, "Now speed it up; the train's blowing its whistle already!" And true to his word, the conductor was calling the final all-aboard's and beginning to shut the doors. Gray finally got all his stuff together, and he and Lyon took off to find a free compartment.

They found one somewhere along the way and turned to the window to try to locate Ur in the crowd. She was conveniently situated right beneath their window where she waved at her boys and apparated out.

A few minutes later, the train pulled out of the station, launching its occupants into a new year of friendships and adventures. The two adopted sons of Ur swiveled around in their seats and plopped themselves down.

Gray asked something that had been nagging him all day, "Hey Lyon, which house do you think I'll get into?"

"Beats me. That hat is one crazy old codger. Just try not to let anyone know we're brothers. I do have a reputation, you know." Lyon lazily picked loose threads out of his green and silver house sweater.

Gray scoffed, "What reputation?" earning a glare from Lyon. The older brother was about to make a retort when the compartment door slid open to reveal a red-haired girl who looked to be the same age as Lyon.

"Is anyone else sitting here?" She turned her sharp gaze on the two boys.

Lyon ruffled his white hair nervously, paling visibly as he squeaked, "N-No. No one but us!" Gray muffled his laughter in his sleeve. Watching his arrogant brother get reduced to a pile of goo by an admittedly frightening girl was quite amusing.

"Hm. Vastia, right? You're in my year. Slytherin?" The girl asked emotionlessly.

"Yes… Erza Scarlet. Gryffindor?" Lyon squawked, trying to make himself as small as possible. His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his snickering brother, "H-Have you met m-m-my brother?" Lyon pulled Gray over and messed up his hair.

"Hey! What happened to not letting anyone know we're siblings?" Gray muttered, trying to fix his mop that he calls hair, as he raised his gaze to meet the critical brown eyes of the older girl before losing his nerve and looking down again.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Vastia. I'm Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure." She stuck out a hand that was covered in a silver gauntlet. Was armor even allowed at Hogwarts?

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster," the smaller boy asked, "Nice to meet you…" He trailed off as he saw a streak of pink hair coming toward them through the compartment window. It was revealed a second later to belong to a 1st year boy as he barged into the conversation, practically spitting metaphorical flames.

"Erza, fight me!" He yelled, voice cracking jarringly at the end of his declaration. That awful pre-puberty voice was grating harshly on Gray's nerves. He almost felt bad for Erza since she has obviously known the little brat for some time, "Wait, who are you?" the pink-haired kid glared accusingly at Gray and Lyon.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Very unhappy to be of your acquaintance, Pinky."

"I can say the same for you, Stripper! And it's Natsu Dragneel to you!" You see, Gray had an tiny habit of taking off his shirt when he was experiencing a large variety of emotions. He believes he picked it up subconsciously from Ur when he was little as he watched her shrug off her wizard robes before a fight with either him or Lyon. There was nothing indecent about that act, since it only let her move a little more freely to punish her children, but little Gray apparently associated it with tense situations, so it became a little habit of his that he could never shake off.

"Shut up, Short-Stack!" Gray fired back, blushing as he tried to find his shirt.

"Make me, Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu stood up to his full height (which was only up to Gray's forehead) and cracked his knuckles. Gray was about to sock the guy in the face when something painfully hard shoved them apart.

"Enough, you two!" Erza had stepped between the boys, a dark aura radiating off of her. Lyon was scooting as far away from the trio as possible, hiding from the inevitable punishment his brother and his new-found frenemy would be subjected to. Erza was just about to kick the two to the moon and back, when someone else entered the compartment.

"Erm, excuse me, but I was wondering if any of you could help me fix my book. I accidentally ripped it when the train turned earlier…" A small blue-haired girl asked timidly, clutching an old book that looked like it had been ripped right down the spine. "Oh, was I interrupting something?"

"No, no, you didn't interrupt a thing! I think I'll just fix that up for you…" Lyon jumped at the chance to leave the compartment. He led the first year out to the hall, leaving the rest of the compartment's occupants in an awkward silence, which didn't last long because a second later, there was a muffled bang, and Lyon walked back in slightly charred with smoke rising from his hair. The girl walked back in after him, seemingly torn between laughing at Lyon and crying at the pile of ash that used to be her book.

"What was that?" Everybody turned to the door to see a girl with long white hair and icy blue eyes peering in worriedly. Behind her, a brown-haired girl carrying a canteen of butter beer just laughed when she saw Lyon's partially fried state.

"Everything's fine, Strauss, Alberona," Lyon sulked, "but if you must know, I was helping Levy here fix her book." He sniffled and tried to salvage what little dignity he had left.

"Fix it? More like hex it!" The brown haired girl guffawed as she took a swig from her canteen.

"Cana, I think you've had enough," Erza admonished her housemate, snatching away the butter beer. By this point, Gray had seen enough of Lyon making a fool of himself, and the scene occurring in front of him was just too much.

He broke out laughing. He laughed so hard his side started hurting, and he was struggling to breathe. Lyon blushed as he was made fun of in front of half the Gryffindor girl population in his year, so he did the only thing he could think of. He punched Gray in the gut.

The dark-haired 1st year grunted as his brother's fist came in contact with his stomach. Calming his laughter, he shot Lyon the coldest glare he could muster before he kicked the older boy in the shin.

"Ouch! Gray, what the heck?" Lyon gasped in pain, hopping on one foot.

"A fight? Count me in!" Natsu yelled and charged at Gray, only to be grabbed by the collar of his sweater by Erza. At this point, there was a knock on the compartment door and the food trolley woman stuck her head in, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Natsu yanked himself from Erza's grasp and sped to the cart, closely followed by Lyon. As the two boys were busy buying everything the witch had to offer, a small blonde head peered around the corner, but she stayed silent as the boys fawned over the candy.

"And they have Mars Bars too! I've always wanted to try a muggle snack! I'll take three licorice wands… five chocolate frogs… ten cauldron cakes… Oh, what else? There's too much to choose!"

A good ten minutes later, half the cart was gone, and the amazingly still-sane witch gently warned them, "We will be at Hogsmeade Station in half an hour. I recommend you get into your school robes soon. Have a nice year!" She turned to leave when the blonde girl spoke up.

"Wait, Ma'am! You dropped your keys outside my compartment earlier!" She pulled out a key ring with a dozen golden keys looped on. The trolley witch beamed and grabbed her returned belongings.

"Thank you dearie! You saved me from quite the hassle! Good bye!" She bustled over to her cart and continued on her way, a smile on her face.

"At least she's happy." The blonde girl muttered, twiddling her thumbs, before she realized there were people there, "Oh, hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!"

The occupants of the compartment greeted her in turn before she began speaking again wistfully, more to herself than anyone else, "But those keys truly were beautiful! Such fine craftsmanship, like they were made from the stars themselves! They would have been a fine lot to add to my collection..."

"You're weird, Luigi…" Natsu muttered.

Lucy simply hit him upside the head with a cry of, "It's 'Lucy!'"


	3. A Sorting with a Hat

Hello Fanfiction-goers! I'm sorry these last two chapters aren't the best-written ones in the world. It's all background info that I need to shove somewhere into the story, so BAM! Two filler chapters! But don't worry, tomorrow's update is when the Gruvia finally begins ;)

And I posted two chapters today cuz I had made some errors on the second chapter (which I had posted yesterday) and had to take it down, so I'm reposting that (sorry) and a new chapter (hopefully it's not that bad).

Disclaimer: *Speaking in a robotic voice* I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter *short-circuits and spazzes out* They belong _bzzzt bzzzzzz _to _zzz_ Hiro Mashima _bzzztzzzt _and J. K. Rowling respectively *breaks down into pieces*.

* * *

**A Sorting with a Hat**

**September 1, 1953**

For the first time in history, a Hogwarts student did not enter the Great Hall and gape in wonder at both the sheer size and elaborate architecture the castle had to offer. For the _first time in history_, a student was not intimidated by Headmaster Makarov's glamour charm that made him look like a great horned monster looming over the children.

Who was this 11-year-old revolutionary? It was Gray Fullbuster, of course.

Standing among the crowd of 1st years getting ready to be sorted, he quietly observed the floating candles and Gothic architecture, but something in him was not impressed. When he saw the monster headmaster stand up to make a speech, he was not terrified and showed no reaction when the 20-foot figure shrank ever-so-slowly down to an old man about a height most 12-year-olds had already achieved. Maybe it was because he was used to fancy buildings and weird ancient magicians, having lived in the ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Milkovich for the past three years. Or it could have been the fact that he was completely nervous about what house he would get into.

Whatever the reason, Gray was in an almost trance-like state, immovable as stone, until his own name was called by Assistant Headmaster Gildarts Clive, "Fullbuster, Gray!"

Moving like an automaton that desperately needed an oil job, Gray lock-leggedly made his way to the rickety stool where Professor Clive was waiting impatiently with the old leather hat. As soon as Gray sat down, the Sorting Hat was plopped onto his head, the brim flopping over his eyes.

_Well, well, well. It appears that Silver's kid finally decided to show up. I see much potential in you, just like your father, _the hat told him.

_You knew my father?_ Gray thought.

_Well of course, dear boy. Didn't __you know he was one of the greatest wizards to ever set foot in England? Such skill in matters of ice magic, and I see you inherited much of that talent. Silver was a Ravenclaw, you know. _

_Whatever, just hurry up and sort me, _Gray grumbled in his mind, feeling his mouth pull into a frown, bordering on a scowl.

_Patience, my boy. You have been around many great minds, it seems. Your adoptive mother, Ur, was also a pupil here, another Ravenclaw. Also quite talented in ice magic. She and your father had a sort of friendly rivalry going on. I believe they even dated once, long ago._

At this, Gray was about ready to barf. His old man with Ur? That sounded so wrong, and it seemed the hat could sense Gray's distress because he continued, _I'm very off topic, but as I said, you have the brains and the talent to succeed in Ravenclaw._

_Hmm, I sense the darkness in your heart as well. It appears Ur didn't__quite succeed in quenching all of it. You would fit in well in Slytherin with your brother._

_However, I can tell that is not where your destiny lies. Maybe Hufflepuff? Undying loyalty is quite the strong character trait of yours._

_But no, that doesn't __suit you. The only option left is… yes, this is where you will find your true home. I can tell deep in your heart that that is where you would like to go as well. And you do have the reckless courage and determination required in their members. Yes, you will do well in_ "… GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was finally removed from Gray's head, and as he wobbled away from the stool to join Erza at the cheering Gryffindor table, Gray swore he saw the hat wink at him from the head of "Heartfilia, Lucy."

"That took a really long time, Gray," Erza commented as she fiddled with her fork. Natsu was glaring at Gray from across the table.

"I'm glad you picked Gryffindor," Mira said from Erza's other side.

"Don't you mean _the hat_ picked Gryffindor?" Gray asked, a little bit confused, "He picks where you would most likely succeed, right?"

"Hmm. I guess," Mira said vaguely, turning back to the Sorting where Lucy had just been placed in Ravenclaw. The rest of the event took place in relative silence.

"Jonah, Reedus! Hufflepuff!"

"Lockser, Juvia! Ravenclaw!"

"McGarden, Levy! Ravenclaw!"

"Orlando, Minerva! Slytherin!"

"Strauss, Lisanna! Hufflepuff!"

And so on and so forth. By the time the Sorting ended, all the houses had gained a significant number of 1st years, and everybody dove into their meals happily. It was quickly concluded that Natsu was the messiest eater in all of Hogwarts, with bits and pieces of his meal splattering over to neighboring Ravenclaw's table. Unfortunately, the one who received the majority of the flying food was Lucy, who was simply trying to enjoy her meal in peace and talk to her new best friend Levy (it seems both had an affinity for books).

A 4th year with dark blue hair and a red face tattoo finally took pity on her and transfigured a spoon into an umbrella, which he propped up behind the girl. Erza saw that and quickly turned back to her food, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Gray noticed, but wisely decided not to comment.

Gray then decided to look across the hall at Lyon to see what he was doing. The dark eyes that drilled into his with a dull look that had never been present before were enough to tell the dark-haired boy that he had somehow betrayed his brother, and both looked away quickly.

Dinner ended for everyone on a relatively high note when Natsu somehow caught his robes on fire and started jumping up and down, trying to stomp out the flames until Gray finally had enough and pitched a goblet of pumpkin juice onto the boy.

As you could tell, it was a rough night for Gray Fullbuster. Let's not even mention his having to explain his stripping habit to the entire house just because he was caught shirtless while moodily unpacking his trunk.


	4. (Not So) Eternal Rain

Woah, thanks guys for taking the time to view my story and continue to read each update! Know that I really appreciate it. I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves too while reading this as well. Also, since I'm on break right now, you can look forward to daily updates! I hope I'll be able to finish this story by the time school starts back.

Also, if I haven't mentioned a few characters, don't worry. They will show up soon ;). Also, the girls all ended up in Ravenclaw based on what I observed of their personalities. Plus, it helps with the story a bit, so yeah. Hope this answers any questions you guys have. If you have a really specific question, just leave a review, and I'll answer it in my author's notes before the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is all Hiro Mashima's turf. Harry Potter's owned by J. K. Rowling. Only the idea for this strange fanfic is mine :)

* * *

**(Not So) Eternal Rain**

**October 31, 1953**

There was something strange going on, something strange even for Hogwarts standards. It hadn't stopped pouring rain since the first day of school. Now, almost two months later, the downpour just kept getting stronger. The Black Lake had flooded its banks a month ago, and the Forbidden Forest was slowly dying because of over-watering. Not to mention that flying class and Quidditch games were pretty much a living hell for everyone involved.

Of course, Headmaster Makarov and all the teachers had been doing everything in their power to try and fix the situation, but nothing they did could remedy the problem completely. Nobody knew the source of this magical rain, so all they could do at the moment was try and tough it out. The teachers had been casting _Impervious_ charms to try blocking the rain, but when you have acres and acres of land that you needed to protect, it got a little strenuous on the magic reserves of the caster.

Plus, the charm had an unforeseen side-effect: the rain would hit the protective bubble with resounding patters, resulting in a constant assault upon everybody's ears. Because of that, the teachers had been forced to take down the bubble at night so the residents of the castle could actually get some sleep.

Now that it was Halloween, people were getting a little antsy about the issue. Tempers were tested as the stressed out teachers worked tirelessly to find a solution, and points were getting deducted at such an extreme rate that all the houses currently had close to none. Only Ravenclaw had about three points because they had been helping the teachers brainstorm ways to stop the storm outside.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Why are you such a whiner? If you need to use the restroom, you don't have to let everybody know!"

"B-But Professor Aquarius! It's on your class policy sheet…" the blonde attempted to reason.

"See? There goes the whining again. Ten points from Ravenclaw! There's a reason why you don't have a boyfriend, girl!" There went those three points Ravenclaw was clinging on to.

The class simultaneously sweat-dropped as Lucy ran out, looking like she was close to tears. "Now where was I? Yes, transforming a needle into a matchstick… Mr. Dragneel! Who told you that you were allowed to light the matchstick once you succeeded the transformation? Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

The other classes were no better. Charms class with Professor Loke ended with Gray suspended in midair by his ankle, and Gryffindor lost another ten nonexistent points. Professor Gildarts Clive set three girls off on a catfight and ended the period with a decimated Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Even Herbology was a mess when Professor Warrod Cken absentmindedly pulled out a Mandrake before any of his students could put on the earmuffs. It took the rest of the period for him to revive the whole class.

So, one can imagine how dreary and dull the supposedly festive Halloween dinner was for everyone, especially for a girl with tightly curled blue hair and a Cossack hat, but nobody paid any mind to her.

It was around four the next morning when Gray suddenly had a random onset of insomnia. After tossing and turning for a good ten minutes, he gave up on sleep and started getting dressed, experiencing a sudden urge to go outside into the ever-increasing downpour.

He grabbed an umbrella and a towel before hurrying onto the grounds, hoping to avoid Peeves if at all possible. But there was really nothing to lose if he did get caught, considering Gryffindor was currently in possession of -300 house points.

The night was surprisingly quiet, with the exception of the rain, but it seemed that whatever power had called him out was aiding him in his journey. Gray was approaching the Black Lake when he saw something pink and frilly under a tree near the water. Taking a closer look, he saw it was an extremely tacky umbrella that contrasted sharply with the dark, grey setting. Under that umbrella sat a little girl, looking decidedly miserable, twiddling her wand nervously between her fingers.

After spotting the girl, Gray seemed to lose control over his feet because they immediately changed course in her direction, stopping only when he hovered awkwardly over her. Gray cleared his throat when he realized he had nothing to say and blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind, "What are you doing out here?"

The girl turned her wide blue eyes toward him, developing a slight blush as she took in Gray's features. Thankfully, Gray was unable to see the red tinge on her cheeks through the darkness and rain that was blanketed all around them. Looking away, the girl said, "Juvia wonders the same thing for you."

Gray backtracked a little at the unusual (but not unpleasant) third-person speech, "I, uh, couldn't sleep. You?"

"Juvia was thinking," she answered vaguely.

"About?" Gray pressed.

"You're very nosy," Juvia commented, "and Juvia does not even know your name."

It was then that Gray realized he had never introduced himself, making the awkward tension in the air double for a moment, "It seems I conveniently forgot to tell you… I'm Gray Fullbuster." He extended a hand.

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia answered curtly, stowing away her wand and fiddling with her Ravenclaw tie, ignoring Gray's outstretched hand, forcing him to pull it back jerkily.

"Pretty name," he said distractedly as he struggled to find something to talk to the girl about. She seemed a little lonely.

The comment caught Juvia off guard as she spluttered for a moment before settling on a "Thank you," now rather red in the face. Then, noticing for the first time that Gray was still standing in the pouring rain, Juvia gasped and scooted over to make room for Gray under the partial shelter of the tree, but she tensed up again when she realized Gray was now even closer to her than before.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking now?" Gray continued once he had gotten settled.

"Juvia... is the one who caused the rain," Juvia mumbled guiltily. That was certainly not the answer Gray expected.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously, "You caused all _this_?" He gestured around them to emphasize his point.

"Yes. Juvia is sorry. She cannot control it. Please do not be angry at her."

"Angry? No, I'm surprised! You must be really powerful to be able to sustain a rainstorm for two months, even if it is by accident."

"This rain has plagued Juvia since birth, actually," the blue-haired girl admitted. Gray's jaw dropped. Just how much magic did this girl have in her system? "But it is not her magic that is sustaining it; her magic only activated it!" Juvia continued, "Juvia was cursed the moment she came into this world to forever have that rain cloud following her, making her and those around her miserable and gloomy. Rain is dull, and as a rain woman, so is Juvia."

Gray had no clue how to respond to any of this. He was just an 11-year-old boy after all, so he just kept quiet.

The two just sat in silence for some time before Gray took out his wand and said. "I rather like the rain. It lets me do this. _Glacialus_!" It was the most basic of the ice spells Ur had taught Gray and Lyon since it literally had no purpose but to freeze whatever object you aimed at, but in this situation, the spell somehow warped, turning the rain around them into large, fluffy snowflakes.

Juvia looked all around in awe, entranced by the beauty falling gently all around her.

And was it Gray's imagination, or did the rain let up a little bit?

Suddenly feeling a drain on his energy, Gray yawned, grumbled a good-bye, and sneaked back to his dorms to sleep for the one hour he had left before he had to get up again, leaving Juvia under the tree to stare at the snow and the slowly brightening sky.

As the warm tendrils of sunlight slowly crested over the cloudless horizon and touched upon Juvia's cheeks for the first time in her life, a smile spread across Juvia's face with a brightness that rivaled even the sun.


	5. The Start of GaLe: an Interlude

Alright! I don't have much to say except "Read, Enjoy, and Review!" so let's get on with the story! XD

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter :(. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and J. K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

**GaLe: an Interlude**

**March 4, 1954**

Levy didn't know how it happened. One minute, she was about to lift the Ravenclaw door-knocker when something told her to watch out. She remembered going for her wand, then everything fading to black, a haunting laugh echoing down the hallway.

"Gihi…"

_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~_

The blue-haired girl came to with a burning pain in her side. She tried to move, but her wrists came in contact with restraints that were holding them down by her sides. Forcing her eyes open, Levy slowly regained focus on her surroundings, noticing two things immediately: 1. she was strapped to the wall with metal shackles, 2. there was a crowd of people staring and pointing at her, and the teachers were trying calm them down and release her.

Scanning the crowd, Levy recognized a few of the people from her house and the ones with whom she shared her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Lucy was near the back, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched her best friend hanging limply from the wall. Natsu and Erza were glaring around murderously, as if doing that would be enough to kill whoever did that to their friend. Gray was in the corner, face set in his usual scowl, but there was something in his eyes that should make all the people fear for their lives. Even Juvia, who seemed to be the one who found Levy, appeared to be in a state of shock, despite her usual emotionless façade.

"If anybody here knows or is the one who did this, step forward immediately!" Headmaster Makarov growled, hoping to scare the culprit, but not expecting an actual answer. So you can imagine his surprise when somebody actually stepped up, sneering up at his work, "It was me, dimwits. Gajeel Redfox, remember that name!"

It was a boy with blood-red eyes and the wildest, bushiest mane of black hair imaginable. He didn't look to be older than a 3rd year, but there was something about him that screamed 'get away.' Levy assumed it was the piercings all over his face. He was straightening a Slytherin tie as he basked in the shock of his revelation.

The teachers finally removed the cuffs, and Levy tumbled into the waiting arms of the healer Porlyusica. The teachers immediately jumped to punishment ideas for the boy, some bordering om expulsion. Everybody assumed the problem had been dealt with, but Levy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to the whole story. The glare that the boy threw her as she was carried away looked unfocused, half-hearted, and distant.

There was definitely something off about the entire situation.

_~L~I~N~E~B~R~E~A~K~_

When Levy woke up again, this time from an infirmary bed, she immediately noticed something different. Glancing under the covers, she saw that the Slytherin snake had been branded onto her side. So that was the burning pain she had experienced earlier. Tearing up a bit, Levy turned over and tried to forget that blemish that would forever be a reminder of the horrible accident.

However, when she did so, she finally noticed who was in the bed next to hers. It was the boy, Gajeel Redfox. He was unconscious and looked to have been burned and beaten with a vengeance. Even Levy found it somewhere in her heart to pity him, if just a slight bit.

"Astonishing what friendship and anger can drive people to do, huh?"

Levy jumped, shooting straight up in bed and looking around wildly. She was gently pushed back down by the pink-haired old healer who clucked her tongue and frowned. "Paranoia, nervousness, easily startled. That little adventure of yours had quite the impact on you mentally. It may take months, if not years to get over the entire incident."

Ignoring the healer, Levy turned back to the bed next to her, "What happened to him?"

"It seemed your friend Mr. Dragneel got his hands on him. If it wasn't for Miss Scarlet holding him back, Mr. Redfox would probably be dead as opposed to simply unconscious. Mr. Dragneel has quite the skill in fire spells, it seems. He's a natural, but I think I have to have a talk with him later about when it's appropriate to use them."

Levy's eyes widened. That hyper, nice little kid, Natsu, was capable of doing such things? He must have been really mad.

"You will have to stay here for one more day, so we can keep an eye on your condition on the off chance something should go wrong. You better get lots of rest."

Later that night, Levy was woken by whispers from the healer's office, "… only a 2nd year. How could he transfigure those shackles?"

"I have grounds to believe he was under the Imperious curse, Headmaster," Levy gasped from her eavesdropping. She recognized that curse. It was one of the Unforgivable Curses, capable of complete mind control over the victim. Porlyusica continued, "The question is who cast it."

"Preposterous, who would do something like that?"

"Think, Makarov. Which Slytherin is ambitious beyond all other snakes? Which one would do everything in his power to take over your position?"

"Laxus…" came Headmaster Makarov's angry whisper, "What proof do you have that it was my grandson?"

"Makarov Dreyar. You know full well of my skill in tracing spells, and when I traced that Imperious curse on the Redfox boy, all arrows pointed to Laxus Dreyar. The magical signature was the same. You must do something about that grandson of yours, Headmaster. He is a threat and must be dealt with as such."

A defeated sigh, then, "I will handle the situation appropriately."

A low grumbled came from the bed of Gajeel Redfox, directing Levy's attention away from the teachers, "Ouch, that Flame Idiot sure can pack a punch. How did I end up here? What happened?"

Levy didn't know how to respond, but she couldn't very well leave the older boy in the dark about his actions, "You attacked me."

The Slytherin boy jumped, then hissed as his injuries flared up, "I… attacked _you_? Why would I do that to a shrimp like you? If I attacked anyone, it'd be that oaf Laxus."

"Believe it or not, you did," Levy sniffed, a little miffed at being called a shrimp, and lifted her hospital gown to reveal the snake that the boy in the bed next to her had unknowingly charred into her skin.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a groan. The boy cursed under his breath, gripping his head as his brain was assaulted by memories, "I-I remember. Merlin's sparkling undergarments, what did I do?"

He let out a longer string of curses as he rolled over, his back facing Levy, "I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but I'm sorry." Gajeel Redfox then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, the horrors of his actions haunting him even then.

As he began tossing and turning in his bed, Levy turned away from him and said something that would be the start a beautiful new friendship, "I never blamed you in the first place."


	6. A Christmas Miracle

Merry Christmas guys! Here's a super long chapter cuz, well, Christmas and Gruvia work really well together! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and J. K. Rowling. Although, maybe Santa will come down the chimney tonight with the paperwork and give them to me ;). Just kidding, but it would be nice...

* * *

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 24, 1954**

Something different had happened between 1st year and 2nd year for Juvia. Gray had no idea what it was, but he suddenly found her practically fainting whenever someone mentioned his name. Ok, Gray was exaggerating a little, but he suddenly found himself with his own personal stalker, and it was a little disconcerting. From the start of the school year, a normal conversation with Juvia, whom he considered a pretty interesting person normally, randomly turned into an exchange similar to this:

"Hello Gray!" Juvia would say cheerfully, a large smile plastered on her face. Nothing really unusual there, except for the excessive amount of emotion the girl was showing.

"Hi," Gray would say with a slight wave.

Juvia would then turn abnormally red and shove a basket in front of his face, "Juvia baked you some cookies this morning!" Now, please pause to note that 'this morning' happened to be a Monday, and that to make cookies, she needed to be up at least two hours before class started.

At this point, Gray would emotionlessly take the basket of cookies and open it, revealing about a dozen treats all shaped like his head. Then, just to be polite, he'd grab one and take a bite (let's leave out the fact that he actually finds them delicious). Steam would practically be pouring out of Juvia's ears by this point, and she would run off in the other direction without so much as a good-bye.

Granted, this was a worst case scenario, but it seems like it is going to happen again since today is Christmas Eve, and with it comes feasting, candy, and (good grief) mistletoe, lots and lots of mistletoe. It seemed like England was growing a surplus of the stuff because Hogwarts was suddenly home to about an entire orchard's worth of the plant; it was hanging from the walls, ceilings, door-frames, beds, tables, and even the bathrooms. And these weren't even normal sprigs of mistletoe. No, Hogwarts cannot have 'normal' decorative plants. The little buggers basically shrouding the castle were charmed to hold whoever had the misfortune to walk under one hostage, regardless of gender, age, or relation, until they kissed each other full on the mouth.

And Juvia appeared to be on a mission to catch Gray under one of them, according to Lucy. She had told him when the death traps had first popped up that Juvia was acting strange. Now, a week later, Lucy gave him the 'she is definitely plotting it' signal, and Gray was ready to run for the hills.

Gray had no problem with having girls as friends, but he was still in the stage when kissing was icky and awful beyond imagination. He definitely was not going to be subjected to kissing a friend (that is all Juvia was to him).

He had already witnessed about ten pairs of people get trapped, and the resulting kisses ranged from horrifying to slightly ok. The first one Gray saw was between Jet and Droy, two Hufflepuff 2nd years who had been arguing over something or another when _bam_, they walked straight under a dangling death trap. The two had nowhere to go but together, so after a sloppy kiss, the two were released, looking about ready to die.

The next one was between Erza and the 5th year Ravenclaw Jellal, the guy with a face tattoo and dark blue hair whom Erza obviously fancied. This one wasn't actually that bad, but right after the kiss, both refused to look at each other for days.

There was also one between Headmaster Makarov and Porlyusica (Gray shuddered to think about it), Gajeel and Levy (it was very awkward), Natsu and his cat Happy, and … you get the idea.

In an attempt to not get caught with Juvia, or anyone for that matter, Gray had avoided going to class for the past week under the pretense of having caught a cold, but his excuse would not last forever, and Christmas Eve just happened to be the day when the Gryffindor Head of House Professor Clive literally dragged the boy out of the dormitory, dumped him in the hall, and told the Fat Lady to not let him back in until curfew that night.

So, with nowhere to go (the ceiling were littered with mistletoe) Gray just sat down pitifully under the portrait.

"What's the matter, boy? You should head down to the Great Hall for dinner," the Fat Lady said.

"I'd rather not get stuck under the dumb mistletoe."

"You know, you can only get stuck if two people are under it at the same time. And I doubt you would run into anyone since they are all at dinner," the painting pointed out bluntly.

Kicking himself for his stupidity, Gray hurried down to the feast. As soon as he entered the thankfully mistletoe-free Great Hall, he was barraged by questions from an insane Juvia Lockser. Where had he been? Was he okay? Would he like to go out to look at the mistletoe after dinner?

At the last question, Gray's patience finally snapped, "No, I will not look at the stupid mistletoe with you. Actually, I'd rather not talk to you at all, so please go back to your table and leave me alone!"

The blue-haired witch gasped as tears pricked her eyes. When Gray saw the effect his words had on the girl, he immediately regretted it. He was about to apologize when he noticed the she had run off.

Gray finished his meal in moody silence as the people who had witnessed the blow-up eyed him disapprovingly. GajeelRedfox, who it turned out had grown up in foster care with Juvia, even came over and started yelling at Gray as he exited the Great Hall.

Somehow managing to escape the frightening Slytherin, Gray went out in search of Juvia, noting everybody's avoidance of him as he passed by them in the halls. He finally made it to the Ravenclaw dorm door and lifted the knocker. The eagle carved on the handle immediately asked, "I have the name of a color but am not a color. I am stupider than a block of ice. And I will conduct a Christmas miracle."

Gray thought for a minute before a nagging suspicion made him answer, "It's me. 'Stupider than a block of ice?' What kind of riddle is that?"

"You correct. Enter," The bird said robotically.

Gray went into the Ravenclaw common room, thinking of way to blow up the sassy door handle and wondering what this Christmas miracle was. In a little niche behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sat Juvia, looking gloomily out the window at the snow-covered grounds where Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were having an intense snowball fight.

"Juvia thought you didn't want to talk to her, Gray," the blue-haired girl said without even turning around.

"Look, I'm sorry, Juvia. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong and insensitive," Gray muttered, looking at the worn carpet under his feet. Thank goodness no one else was there, or he might just have lost the nerve to even talk.

Juvia's gaze remained steadily trained on the window. She didn't say a word.

"Please forgive me? Look, I don't really know what's been going through your mind recently, but what you were doing wasn't as annoying as I made it out to be. I'm your friend, right? You can tell me anything. Tell me what you've been thinking since the first day of school."

Juvia finally turned her sad blue eyes on Gray and said, "Juvia would tell you, but it would ruin our friendship. Thank you for telling Juvia that she was being annoying." She turned back to the window.

Instead of leaving, like Juvia wanted him to do, Gray plopped himself down on the floor and said after a moment, "You want to look at the mistletoe?" It almost physically hurt him to say it, but he couldn't have one of his only friends staying mad at him.

"Do not mock Juvia," Juvia said, "She has had enough of it from you."

Gray had to admit, that comment stung a little, but he persisted, "No, I'm serious. We don't even have to leave the common room! Look how much of the beautiful parasitic plants are hanging in this one room! It's quite a bit prettier in here than the ones in my common room! I'd show you myself, but I've been locked out until curfew…" Gray trailed off uncomfortably.

Juvia had turned to stare at him weirdly as soon as he started talking about 'beautiful parasitic plants,' and Gray stared back sheepishly once he finished his declaration. The two looked at each other before both burst out laughing.

"You know, Juvia was joking about mistletoe watching," Juvia giggled, watching Gray turn redder by the second.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course! Now that I've cheered you up, do you want to go outside and play with Lucy, Natsu, and them?" Gray suggested. He didn't care whether she said yes or no, but he was hoping to get out of the cramped little cranny.

"Well, Juvia kind of wants to stay in here. She's not a big fan of the cold. But we can move to the couches in front of the fire if you would like." Gray was very thankful at that moment for her strange ability to occasionally accurately read his thoughts.

"Sounds good to me," He stood up and stretched before offering his hand to pull Juvia up from the window seat. They had walked two steps when Juvia suddenly pointed upward, "Hey, look, Gray! It's one of your beautiful mistletoe!"

He glanced upward and scowled. There it was, the most hated plant in the universe. Gray backed away a few feet expecting to meet an invisible barrier, but when nothing stopped him, he realized the mistletoe above the two was just a regular plant, no charms on it. There was absolutely nothing keeping him there with Juvia. He was free to just escape from the situation, but something stopped him in his tracks. Maybe it was the way Juvia's eyes lit up with mirth when she noticed the situation, or it was Gray finally going insane. Whatever the reason, Gray didn't have the heart to just leave her there, but he also didn't want to, God forbid, kiss her. So he did the next best thing; he pulled her into a tight hug and took off running to the couches, exclaiming, "Looks like the charm was wearing off!"

Juvia stood there stunned for a minute, lost in her own little world, before she followed the Gryffindor boy to the couch. They sat side-by-side, chatting and joking more normally than they had in ages. Even Gray let himself crack a couple of jokes, despite his usual frigid demeanor. It was Christmas after all!

Juvia finally mentioned something that stopped Gray in his tracks, "Oh, and thank you Gray for actually doing something under that mistletoe, even if it wasn't a kiss."

"You, you knew that the mistletoe didn't have a charm on it?" Gray asked astonished.

"Of course! It was Juvia who put it there in the first place!"

Gray stood there gaping like a fish. That girl should have been put in Slytherin for all her slyness. But Gray found that he was strangely okay with it and shrugged it off.

As curfew approached, Gray was saying goodbye to Juvia and was about to head back to his dorms when the blunette said, "By the way, you passed Juvia's test."

Gray didn't have the brain power to decipher what she meant, so he just kept on walking.

The next morning, on top of his small pile of gifts was a note and a fist-sized box. Gray picked up the note, read through it, and smiled before opening the little box. He almost started laughing right then and there, but managed to hold it in. Gray didn't bother opening his other presents at the moment since he had a little something he needed to deliver to a certain blue-haired Ravenclaw (hint: not Levy).

Gray set down the opened present on his nightstand and headed down the stairs. The note read:

_Merry Christmas, Gray! Thank you for giving me my Christmas miracle. By the way, you got a 100% on your test yesterday! The results show you are a true friend. See you later. ~ Juvia_

And inside the box sat Juvia's little bunch of mistletoe.


	7. Quidditch Itch

Ok, first of all... I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE A WEEK! I ran out of spare chapters and couldn't replenish my stock because the holidays sprang up on me! I am super sorry. I don't think I'll be able to do daily posts anymore either. :(

But on a brighter note, this chapter is pure sports action! Wizard style! I hope all those Quidditch fanatics out there enjoy it. Try to catch the reference to the anime in a little Gruvia exchange later on in the chapter ;) ~ lots of love, DSA

* * *

**The Quidditch Itch**

**April 4, 1955**

Tensions were high, crowds were rioting, banners and flags were waved angrily in protest. Welcome to the Hogwarts' last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The two houses had been neck and neck all year in points, and it was up to this one game to decide which house won the Quidditch Cup.

Gray was up in the air, adjusting his Keeper gloves as the two teams took their warm-up laps around the pitch. He passed by the stands and waved down at Mira and Cana. As he passed the Ravenclaw stand, Gray spotted Levy and Lucy decked out in their blue and bronze house gear as they cheered for their team. In the air beside him, Natsu waved his Beater's bat at Lucy who blushed and started yelling at him to get his annoying butt ready to be crushed. Erza then pulled up between Gray and Natsu, whacked them on the heads, and told them to focus on the game.

The warm-ups ended, the team captains shook hands, and the game finally began with the release of the Quaffle. Erza immediately rushed forward and snatched the ball away, zooming toward the opposite end of the pitch, dodging Bludgers and other players alike. She was lined up to score when a chaser from the opposing team caught her unawares and stole the ball. And they were off again.

So the game continued. The commentator Jason was in the teachers' stands with his magic megaphone yelling the plays, "And Fiore steals the Quaffle from Scarlet! She's in possession! Heading down the pitch! Lining up for a shot! And a fantastic block by Fullbuster! The kid's new, but he's got quite the skill! I hear he even has a stripping habit handy! COOL!"

Back on the pitch, the game was barreling on at a frantic pace. Points were almost scored faster than Jason could keep up. Within the hour, the score was 70 – 90 with Ravenclaw ever-so-slightly in the lead.

"Dragneel's whacked a Bludger! It's heading for Ravenclaw's Seeker! If it hits, this game's not gonna last long! Cool, COOL! Fernandes dodges! Ravenclaw's team is safe!"

Up in the air, Natsu cursed and zoomed after another Bludger to hit at the opposing team. Erza was everywhere, intercepting throws, stealing the Quaffle, making goals, you name it. Her competitive spirit had flared up, and there was no stopping her now. Gray was kept on his toes as well. The Ravenclaw Chaser Hisui Fiore was quick to reclaim possession of the Quaffle, and she was nailing them hard.

Gray was already slightly flustered by the number of goals he had let slip, but he was determined as well. He was pretty sure he was going to bruise the next day, but he kept right on punting, punching, and headbutting. It seemed like Ravenclaw's main strategy was to have one Chaser score for a time until he/she tired out, then they move in the next one; and Hisui was definitely wearing down. The captain noticed and shouted something to another Chaser.

The next Chaser Gray had to face was a wiry boy that Gray had never met before, an alternate on the team. The boy's throws were slightly sloppy and inexperienced. He was actually pretty good, but he wasn't giving Gray much of a problem.

However, Gray had to commend the guy on his stamina. He had been up in the air for a good half-hour without showing much of a sign of tiring. But he was soon pulled off the offensive to the defensive simply because he was not scoring. At this point, the score was 150 – 110 in favor of Gryffindor.

"Look at the players fly! It seems the Ravenclaw Chaser rotation is moving around nicely. The third and final Chaser is being booted in! And it's one of this year's new recruits! Get ready; Juvia Lockser has taken the stage!"

Gray narrowed his eyes as he saw his blue-haired friend approaching. She had gotten extremely quick possession of the Quaffle and was already ready to score. Gray had seen her playing during the other tournaments, but he had never played against her. She was definitely a natural at flying, and her aim was surprisingly accurate.

"Get ready to lose Gray!" Juvia called across the no-man's-land known as the scoring zone.

"Tch, just 'cause we're friends doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you," Gray smiled cockily. Juvia's eyes glazed over, and she was lost in one of her renowned fantasies for a second, before she snapped back to reality and prepared to shoot.

She was in a stare-down with Gray, about ready to release the Quaffle, when she turned red and suddenly piped up, "I see. Juvia has lost. Juvia gives up!" and turned away from the goal.

Up in the staff stand, Jason was screaming, "AND SHE TURNS AWAY! SHE GIVES UP A PERFECT SHOT! COOOOL!"

Gray was so surprised by the girl's actions that he almost fell off his broom, "Whoa! What was that about? You're giving up?! What happened to me losing?"

Juvia seemed to be having an internal battle with herself as she hovered in front of the goal posts, fending off Gryffindor Chasers and dodging Bludgers, but not doing anything more. Suddenly, she burst out, "Ugh! Juvia can't take it anymore!" and she chucked the Quaffle.

It whizzed through the air, aimed straight for Gray's head. Gray was caught unprepared and wobbled on his broom. He distantly heard Juvia saying something like, "Oh no! He's going to be hurt!" but he ignored it and regained his composure. Acting quickly, Gray flipped up the back of his broom, bringing his head away from the extremely fast, hard Quaffle and swatted it away with the tail of his broom.

Juvia looked like she was about to faint; her eyes were wide, her face was flushed, and she just sat there gaping at Gray. She apparently sat still too long because a Bludger suddenly zoomed toward her (courtesy of Natsu) and slammed into her broom handle. It went spinning out of control, causing Juvia to drop the Quaffle and plummet toward the hard packed ground. Acting on instinct, Gray whipped out his wand and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" aiming in the general direction of the blue-haired girl, hoping to stop her fall. He wasn't able to see if he saved her or not because a second later, Hisui was once again coming at him with the Quaffle.

It seemed luck was on Gryffindor's side for the moment, but Juvia got over whatever panic attack she had been suffering from and rejoined the game. Gray was having serious trouble blocking shots from both Juvia and Hisui. The game continued for another ten minutes when the tension on the pitch skyrocketed, and everybody stopped playing to see Ravenclaw's Seeker Jellal Fernandes neck and neck with Gryffindor's Seeker Sting Eucliffe.

"AND THEY'VE SPOTTED THE SNITCH! Eucliffe and Fernandes are neck and neck! Eucliffe slightly ahead! Now Fernandes! How will this end? THEY'RE GOING FOR IT! Eucliffe reaches forward! It's right at his fingertips! He's so close! Fernandes loads on more speed! He reaches forward too! And… AND…" Gray looked over to where the two Seekers were racing each other for the little golden ball. It looked like Sting was still slightly in the lead, but with Jellal's longer reach…

"FERNANDES GETS THE SNITCH! FERNANDES GETS THE SNITCH! FINAL SCORE: 330 – 210! RAVENCLAW WIN THE GAME AND THE QUIDDITCH CUP! COOOOOOOOLLL!"

Jason finally stops yelling into the megaphone and cheers normally with the rest of the school. Natsu growled in frustration, threatening to beat everybody up. Erza was no better as she moped, a dark blanket of depressed aura blanketing the area around her. The two teams land and the Ravenclaw players were immediately swamped by the crowd.

The Ravenclaw members picked up their team and bore them back to the castle, cheering wildly as the captain lifted the shiny silver Quidditch Cup triumphantly into the air.

Gray managed to pick out Juvia from the masses, perched awkwardly on a random 6th year's shoulders, beaming happily and laughing with the guy as she grabbed his hair to keep from falling off. Gray felt something bubbling up in his stomach, something unpleasant. That feeling intensified when Lyon wandered over and started congratulating the blue-haired witch, making his already blatantly obvious crush on the girl even more obvious.

Gray didn't know what it was at the time, but looking back on it, he identified that weird sensation as jealousy, not that he would admit it to anyone. But when Juvia looked up from her conversations, locked her gaze with Gray's, and gave him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen, that bubbling in his stomach disappeared to be replaced with something… warm, a warmth that seemed to originate somewhere in his supposedly frozen heart.


	8. AN, Sorry

I'm super-duper sorry guys. I haven't had much motivation to continue this "story," and since this is a series of one-shots anyway, all the stories can stand alone, so I've decided to take a break from it :(. I'm just as sad about it as you are since this is my first fanfic, but I've been having a bit of writers' block recently. It sucks.

So, I hope you guys enjoyed Of Fairies and Ice Mice up to this point, and maybe one day I'll add more chapters. Until then, just assume Gray and Juvia got together in their 7th year ;).

Again, I'm so sorry I can't continue with this. I hope y'all understand. ~ lots of love, DSA


End file.
